Troubles
by Lelo07
Summary: When Kensi and Deeks' secret relationship is discovered, many problems and troubles come as a consequence. A series of short one shots, rated K just in case.
1. Running Late, Suspicions Confirmed

_**So this is my first attempt at a one shot series. Theses are the stories that randomly pop into my head that I either don't have time to write, or don't think I could go very far with. If there's a particular one that you would like to see evolve into a multi chapter, please feel free to message me with some ideas. If you are a writer and think you could do something with one of them, let me know. I would gladly give permission and link to your story if you want to use one of them as a starting point.**_

"Kensi?"

"'In here Deeks" Kensi says as he walks into the bullpen.

"Don't tell me you're making another smoothie!"

"Ha ha, funny. No, I'm making a bagel."

"what, they were out of donuts?" Deeks asks looking smug.

"No, I just didn't have time to go and get one this morning." she says giving him a knowing look. They had spent a little too much time in bed this morning and resulted in her rushing back to her apartment to get ready as fast as humanly possible.

"ah." he says knowing not to push.

"What, Kensi, I didn't think you ate the ones without ten pounds of sugar!" Callen says in a teasing manner.

"Sam always tells us to change routine. I didn't stop today." Kensi replies nonchalantly as Sam and Callen give her a suspicious look.

"Or you were in bed with someone last night and didn't have time to stop." Callen says Kensi chokes on her donut and Deeks on his coffee.

"Ha. I told you so. Fifty bucks Sam!"

"Awww. Come on guys seriously?" Deeks asks. Kensi looks too shocked to say anything at this point.

"I think we just hit the jackpot. Not only did we find out Kensi's seeing someone, but they're finally past that whole tension thing!" Callen sounds overly excited.

"Wait, what?" Deeks was confused

"We kind of had a poll running on if you two would ever get together." Sam explains as he hands the money over. Kensi and Deeks just stand there dumbfounded. They look at each other and Kensi breaks the awkward glance by walking over and sliding up to his side and his arm automatically goes around her waist. She leans into him and Callen and Sam have a look on their faces somewhere between embarrassed, weirded out, disgusted, and happy.

"Well, we don't have to hide it anymore." Kensi says. "No, no we don't." Deeks confirms smiling down at her.

"Mr. Deeks, Miss Blye, my office. NOW!" Hetty orders.

"Uh oh, this can't be good." Deeks says as they follow their boss to her office.

"So, I think it's safe to presume that the feelings weren't dropped with the op a few months ago?"

"Uh... no." Kensi replies.

"Well, according to NCIS rules, Mr. Deeks and you aren't technically forbidden from being romantically involved, but Mr. Deeks offer to become a full time NCIS agent is off the table."

"But..." they both try to interrupt at the same time.

"No buts. If you two can prove that you can still function as a working partnership, the offer will be active again."

"Thank you Hetty." They both say as they leave the small office.


	2. Agent Down

"Move! Move! Move!"

Callen shouted as the suspect took off down the alleyway.

''BANG! BANG! BANG!"

"Kensi!" Deeks screamed as his partner's body fell five feet away from him. He completely forgot all protocol and dove to catch her. Thankfully, Sam and Callen had already shot down the shooter and there was already an ambulance on the way.

They arrived at the hospital, Deeks riding with Kensi in the ambulance, not wanting to leave her side for a second. Deeks was the first to her room, Callen and Sam had taken the suspect caught before the shooting to the boat shed.

"Come on Kens, sweetie. Please, please wake up." Deeks was practically begging her to open her eyes. "Come on, princess. I can't go home tonight to an empty house knowing you haven't opened your eyes yet." He was holding her hand from the chair next to the bed, pressing his lips against the back of it as he spoke to her.

Callen and Sam had almost walked in on this, but stopped and stepped back around the corner, suspecting something was going on between them. Sam gave Callen a knowing look after hearing this, Callen just nodded and they both walked to the waiting room. Deeks would let them know when she woke up. Right now he needed to be alone with her, and they both understood that the person was more likely to wake up if the person they love is with them.

_**Sorry it's so short, but I just had this pop into my head randomly and decided to post it here. **_


	3. Ideas?

this is not a chapter, sorry.

just wanting to know if anyone had any suggestions:)

I'm kinda running out of ideas... Thanks:)


End file.
